warehouse13fandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Garr9988
Welcome Where did all those artifacts you placed on the list come from? You mean the pencil sharpener, bag of yarn, and the trombones? Those are from the Warehouse 13 book "A Touch of Fever." I found it while looking at tours of the set and no I can't clean it. Source interveiws or vids for those two you just added? Prof. Draco (talk) ( ) 23:12, August 5, 2014 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yVOzelwmDiI. Role on the wiki As the active Bureaucrat, you would need to contact User:Felinoel if you are looking for a change of status. Alex Jiskran (talk) ( ) 18:34, September 21, 2016 (UTC) Hey I got an image of a M.A.R.A. in its spider form you can go and check it out on its page. Griffguy26 (talk) ( ) 16:07, March 15, 2018 (UTC) Main page and your status As an Admin, I cannot elevate another user to Admin, as far as I'm aware - that's a Bcrat-only capacity. Felinoel is the only Bcrat who has been regularly active while I've been here. I will leave a message on his wall, and see if, in the next few days, he gets back to me. If not, I'll ask you to break down for me the details of what you're planning to do and what effect it will have on the main page, and then we can discuss how to proceed. Alex Jiskran (talk) ( ) 04:31, April 14, 2018 (UTC) :Sure I'll promote you. 12:49, May 10, 2018 (UTC) Wow, thank you so much Felinoel! This promotion means a lot!! Garr9988 (talk) ( ) 19:13, May 10, 2018 (UTC) Board Game Technically, the Artifact Tracker Football is not featured in Warehouse 13: The Board Game. It is pictured on the back of the Ping cards, but that's it. Nymisis (talk) ( ) 05:53, May 24, 2018 (UTC) : I know, don't worry - though now that you mention it, it would be a good idea to specify that whenever I get to finishing up the Artifact section (well, finishing for now, I doubt I've got all the artifacts in the game). Perhaps I should do the same thing for the Sticky String? It's not featured directly, but the picture of the Gooery does ''feature the string-covered gears. Garr9988 (talk) ( ) 17:58, May 26, 2018 (UTC) Are you aware None of your navigation buttons actually link to the pages they're meant to link to? Gimme 00:51, August 19, 2018 (UTC) : I'm not sure what exactly you're referring to, but if there's an issue, I'll do what I can to fix it. Garr9988 (talk) ( ) 01:50, August 19, 2018 (UTC) Clothing Iron Are you sure it should be marked deletion? Griffguy26 (talk) ( ) 05:38, February 16, 2019 (UTC) : Yes, as it's a minor artifact with no real significance. I plan on making a page entirely devoted to minor artifacts (those that we have images and effects for) to get rid of unnecessary pages. It also gives the wiki the chance to use the images some of the older users found and editted for the wiki, as they can't be used on the main artifact list page without cluttering it up too much.Garr9988 (talk) ( ) 20:50, February 18, 2019 (UTC) :: Well if you are about to delete it can you at least put it on the artifact database please? Griffguy26 (talk) ( ) 20:54, February 18, 2019 (UTC) ::: Firstly, we don't really put canon artifacts on the Database wiki except in certain circumstances, and the iron definitely does not quality. Secondly, if you have something about the Database wiki you want to discuss, talk to me on that wiki instead where it's actually appropriate. Thirdly, I'm not deleting anything and making the giant page anytime soon. Garr9988 (talk) ( ) 21:00, February 18, 2019 (UTC) Hello! Hi! My name is Spongebob456, and I’m the Fandom Wiki Manager for Warehouse 13 wiki! I am here to help the community and be a liaison to full-time Fandom staff. If you ever have a question or issue relating to the wiki, editing, etc., please contact me on my talk page. Many thanks! --Spongebob456 talk 16:38, May 17, 2019 (UTC) MediaWiki Upgrade Hi. I'm just dropping by to let you know that Fandom will be upgrading to a modern version of MediaWiki which could bring new extensions! More details can be found here! :) --Spongebob456 talk 18:06, June 20, 2019 (UTC) Fandom Discord server Hi! You may have already seen it, but Fandom now has an official Discord server! You can chat about all things pop culture and ask your Fandom related questions there too. Here are the details! :) --Spongebob456 talk 18:48, July 10, 2019 (UTC) Introducing Special:Analytics! Hey! So I bring some great news on a new feature introduced at Fandom! is a new statistics tracking tool for admins on all Fandom wikis. This feature includes some really insightful statistics that should allow you guys to inform some wiki decisions, such as: * Top viewed pages * # of page views (daily over the past 30 days) * Most visited files * Desktop vs mobile sessions * and more! So as I mentioned above, this feature is really great as it allows you to see what areas are doing very well and how you can capitalise on them. For example, your most popular file is your File:Angel Figurines.jpg. You could add that file to an article to give it yet even more traction as readers are interested in it already. This is just one way this new feature is super useful! Hopefully you like this feature, it's been highly requested for some time and we would really appreciate your feedback on it. For more help with it, please feel free to ask me questions and also refer to these two super useful articles: * Introducing the Wiki Analytics Admin Dashboard * Help:Analytics Dashboard Thanks! --Spongebob456 talk 20:13, August 7, 2019 (UTC) Editor Rewards! Hi again! I'm just dropping by to let you know of a new scheme introduced at Fandom called ''Editor Rewards. This is a great new scheme designed to reward editors on Fandom, with merchandise ranging from free video games, hoodies, collectibles, and more! To find out more about the scheme, please feel free to read the Introduction to Editor Rewards blog post Fandom staff posted. Also, please do leave feedback in the comments section of that blog as staff will be able to respond quickly and answer any questions you may have. Thanks! --Spongebob456 talk 18:32, August 30, 2019 (UTC) Checking in Hey there! I'm just checking in to see how things are going. Can I help with anything? :) --Spongebob456 talk 14:08, October 24, 2019 (UTC) : Hello there, and I'm very sorry I haven't responded to any of your past messages (which I do appreciate, thank you for keeping me updated), I just never found any of them relavent enough to check out (plus, my motivation to work on this wiki is very sporadic). : There's nothing I need assistance with that comes to mind, but thank you for the offer - it's nice to know this wiki isn't entirely forgotten even after all these years. Garr9988 (talk) ( ) 01:56, October 25, 2019 (UTC)